07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Verloren's Revival
Verloren's Revival happens after the Battle at Hohburg Fortress, and begins during chapter 93. It is the last battle to occur and the last event in the series. Verloren's Revival After the Battle with Landkarte After fighting off Landkarte to defend Teito, Frau notices that Teito's soul is shining so brightly he has to physically shield his eyes from its intensity. Teito reveals to Frau that he wanted to see him one last time before the seal on Pandora's Box broke, and begs Frau to keep his promise and kill him to prevent Verloren's revival. Frau refuses and hugs him, telling Teito that he'll do something to save him.Kapitel 93 Hyuuga's Survival Although initially thought to be killed by Landkarte, a goup of doctors come to examine him after the fight. A doctor pronounces Hyuuga dead, and says that they would be unable to bring him back to life. However, Konatsu refuses to believe the doctor's prognosis and insists Hyuuga's alive, causing the doctor to realize Hyuuga has a pulse. Konatsu then begs the doctors to restore Hyuuga to his original condition, even if they have to use Konatsu's limbs to do it.Kapitel 96 Jailbreak Labrador, still in prison with Castor, senses something is happening with Teito, but doesn't specify what that something is. When Pandora's Box opens and the seal on their prison breaks, Castor and Labrador warn Kuroyuri and Haruse to escape quickly before they are caught up in Verloren's darkness. When Labrador and Castor reach where Teito is, they see Verloren's headless skeletal form, and realize that Verloren's soul needs to merge with his body for the resurrection to be complete. Castor notes that Teito's soul hasn't disappeared yet, and wonders if there's a chance to save him.Kapitel 93 Landkarte's Redemption Teito is shown to be sinking through Verloren's core, where he sees a brief image of Eve, who leads him to Landkarte. Teito manages to save Landkarte, who, with some guidance from Eve, decides he wants to leave his darkness behind. Teito encourages him, saying that although he can't forgive Landkarte, his friend Ea is still waiting for him. As they climb atop some stairs, a voice calls to Landkarte that he's late.Kapitel 94 The voice is revealed to be Kal's, who has been waiting for Landkarte. When Landkarte expresses confusion on why he's able to ascend to heaven, Kal informs him that it's the Chief of Heaven's will, as Kal didn't write anything about Landkarte's destination in his Book of Hades. Landkarte gives Teito his cursed ticket to express his gratitude for his help, and Kal sends Landkarte ahead of him to get a "severe scolding" from the Chief of Heaven.Kapitel 94 Alone with his former charge, Kal thanks Teito for helping Landkarte, saying that the light shining from Teito's soul helped guide Landkarte back to the path of redemption. Teito asks whether the light came from the seal on Pandora's Box being broken, but Kal replies that the light comes from Teito himself. Kal explains the irony of the situation: a section of Teito's soul was sealed together with Pandora's Box, effectively hiding their "last hope" within the seal along with Verloren's body. Kal hypothesizes that Teito's light will also work on Verloren, and encourages him to find a way to escape Verloren's core. Before he ascends to heaven, Kal gives Teito one last gesture of affection by gently patting his head and smiling at him in farewell. Teito watches his former guardian leave and bids him, and Landkarte, farewell.Kapitel 94 Frau's Predicament 'Scythe in the Throne' After helping Landkarte and Kal, Teito sees Eve once more. He notes that although it's his first time meeting her, he somehow feels close to her, as if he's met her before. Noticing that Eve will disappear again, he calls out for her to wait. Eve leads him to Verloren's core, where she explains to him the gravity of the situation. She tells him that he's now inside Verloren's core, and that if his soul reunites with his core, then Verloren will be revived.Kapitel 94 Teito notices Verloren's scythe has been stabbed into a throne, and realizes that Frau has become the scythe itself in an effort to stop the resurrection by sacrificing himself to save Teito. Teito gently touches the scythe and says out Frau's name, waiting for a response.Kapitel 94 Eve confirms that Frau has indeed merged with Frau's scythe, and tells Teito that if Frau remains there, his soul will be sacrificed and he will become Verloren. Teito tries to convince Frau to stop his ridiculous actions, but Eve tells him that it's futile as Frau's rejecting all information from outside his psyche. Eve then says that if Teito wants to save him, the best way is to enter Frau's deep psyche to convince him on the inside. Teito decides that he'll do that, and concentrates. His surroundings slowly begin to fade as Teito becomes more in sync with Frau's psyche, and before Teito loses focus of her, Eve wishes Teito good luck on his mission.Kapitel 95 'Frau's Past' Teito finds himself standing on some stairs before a pair of large doors. Teito, wondering if he'll find Frau on the other side of them, charges through.Kapitel 95 To his relief, Teito finds Frau sleeping in bed, and tells him to get away from the scythe quickly. Frau wakes up and Teito notices that Frau is smaller. Frau assumes that Teito is a stowaway aboard Guido's Aegis, and informs him that stowaways are sentenced to death via hanging. Frau, indignant that Teito called him small, holds Teito over the side of the ship. Teito tries to convince Frau to wait and struggles in Frau's hold, only for Frau to ignore him. Frau tells Teito that he'll spare him from his hanging and tells him to get lost soon, dropping him into 3rd District's river.Kapitel 95 Before Teito hits the water, he finds himself on the other side of the gates, his back flat on the stairs. He dazedly wonders at Frau's complete rejection of him only to come to the conclusion that Frau doesn't remember him or about his current predicament with Verloren's Scythe. Teito tries to think of a way to persuade Frau to release himself from the scythe and bursts through the gates again.Kapitel 95 Frau, startled at Teito's sudden appearance, screams in alarm and demands to know why he's there. Guido, annoyed at Frau's shouting, comes in, hits him and snaps that he's being too noisy. Frau, still upset and panicked at Teito's reappearance, tries to tell Guido about Teito, only for Guido to mistake his story as Frau having a "nightmare." Guido comforts Frau, telling Frau that he doesn't need to tell him about everything that happens to him.Kapitel 95 Teito, recognizing Guido as the former Zehel from ten years ago stands in front of him and tries to tell him about Frau's current predicament with Verloren's scythe, only for Guido to walk right through him. Teito realizes that he must be watching a video of Frau's past and that Guido is unable to interact with him.Kapitel 95 After his failed attempt to talk to Guido, Teito finds himself once more on the other side of the gates, and realizes that he will end up there each time he's rejected from Frau's psyche. Standing in front of the gates, Teito remembers that, although Guido couldn't interact with him, Frau could, which causes him to realize that his former hypothesis was wrong. He wasn't watching ''a video of Frau's past; he was actually participating in Frau's past ten years ago.Kapitel 95 Teito resolves that he'll do something about Frau's predicament and goes through the gates once more.Kapitel 95 Teito finds himself standing beside Guido, who is talking to a woman about how Frau is getting better at flying the Aegis, causing her to comment that Frau is a quick learner. Guido proudly confirms her comment, saying that Frau is a talented person or he wouldn't have set his eyes on having him as his student. A voice calls out to Teito, who turns and sees that the person who called to him is Frau.Kapitel 95 Frau asks what Teito is, before demanding to know what he's doing talking to Guido. Frau insists that it's impossible for a "brat" like Teito to approach Guido so easily because Guido isn't an "old guy." Teito tells Frau that it wasn't like he was talking about anything with Guido and explains that he doesn't think he can interact with anyone other than him. After his explanation, Teito is silent for a few moments before coming to the realization that Frau is jealous. Teito becomes irritated and glares at Frau, who's confused at Teito's sudden change in mood.Kapitel 95 Teito calms down and explains to Frau that Guido was praising him, saying that Frau's flying techniques were good. Teito then requests being able to talk with Frau some more, commenting that he's also interested in ships. However, Frau sighs and turns Teito's request down, saying that Teito acted "overfamiliar." He tells Teito that the crew (including himself) were busy and that Teito needs to get lost. Desperate, Teito grabs Frau's wrist and tells him to wait as he doesn't have much time and begs Frau to listen to what he has to say. However Frau glares at him and Teito finds himself once more outside the gates.Kapitel 95 Teito realizes that if he tries to drag Frau out by force, he'll retreat further inside his own psyche. Realizing that he's panicking, Teito tries to calm down. He then begins to synchronize his breathing with Frau's and once more enters through the gates.Kapitel 95 Frau exclaims that it's Teito again and demands to know why he keeps on coming aboard the Aegis as he pleases. Teito tries to apologize but Frau throws his book at him and hits him in the head. Teito thinks to himself that the gate is too random and wonders what exactly he should do, as if he tried to help Frau any further than his relationship with him would become uncertain. Teito then notices the thickness of the book Frau threw at him and realizes that it's a language book.Kapitel 95 Surprised, Teito exclaims that Frau was actually reading a serious book, causing Frau to tell Teito that he's a rude person. Frau tells Teito that despite his appearance, he's already mastered four national languages. Teito is awed and tells Frau that he's amazing. Frau brushes off Teito's compliment and says that those four languages were only the beginning, as he wanted to learn as many languages as Guido, who has almost no language he can't speak and can interact with people from various countries easily. Frau says that his inspiration to learn as much as possible stems from his desire to be able to take part in Guido's business deals. Teito realizes that Frau looks a lot more like an adult when he's a child and realizes that Frau's pushing himself to the limits to try and be acknowledged by Guido, whom he admires.Kapitel 95 To his surprise, Teito notices that Frau is studying the Raggs song. Frau is surprised that Teito can read it and asks if he can speak the Raggs language. Teito tentatively agrees, and Frau asks him for help with some grammar and vocabulary he's studying.Kapitel 95 After all Teito's help, Frau says that Teito's unexpectedly good and asks Teito if he can translate a sentence for him. Teito does so, and informs Frau that it's a verse from the bible. Teito realizes that the verse is the same one that Frau dedicated to him two months earlier, when Teito was preparing to take the bishop exam.Kapitel 95 Teito leans closer to Frau (too close for Frau's comfort,) and asks him if he feels nostalgic, but Frau insists that this was the first time he was able to translate the book properly. Teito questions whether Frau talked about the verse somewhere with someone. Before a confused Frau can answer, a voice calls out to Teito, asking if he wants power to tear everything into pieces and to be able to devour everything.Kapitel 95 Desperate, Teito tries to warn Frau about the upcoming Raggs war, but is fast-forwarded in time to the Raggs war. Guido orders Frau to take something to the church and Frau reluctantly complies, knowing that something's wrong as Guido isn't teasing him like he usually does. During his escape, Frau meets up with Teito, who calmly informs him that the reason Guido sent him away is because he wants to keep Frau out of danger, as the Aegis is being targeted by the Barsburg's air fleet.Kapitel 95 Frau then meets Magdalen, who anxiously tells him that he should be heading for the church, but Frau insists that he doesn't want to be abandoned. While Frau and Magdalen are running towards each other, Teito, whose following Frau, senses the Aegis being fired upon and screams for Frau to take cover. As the explosion hits, Teito is thrown out of the gates and almost falls off the stairs, but manages to keep from falling. Dangling from the stairs, Teito screams Frau's name.Kapitel 95 Teito sees blood coming out from Frau's gate and, believing Frau's hurt, immediately re-enters. He sees that Frau is still alive, having been shielded by Magdalen, who tells Frau that he has to live on because he's Guido's hope. Magdalen dies of her injuries and Frau immediately goes to check on Guido. Frau sees nothing left but Guido's hand on the Aegis' steering wheel, and screams in horror.Kapitel 96 Frau begs for anyone of the Aegis crew to answer him, but receives no response. Realizing that Guido is dead, Frau begins to slowly loose his mind to despair, thinking that there's no hope left without Guido. He decides that he will stay on the Aegis to keep it afloat despite the fact that the Barsburg fleet is going to attack again.Kapitel 96 Before it can happen, Landkarte appears and takes advantage of Frau's insanity, tempting him with the power of Verloren's scythe "to destroy and devour everything." Landkarte then puts Verloren's scythe in Frau, who destroys one of Barsburg's fleet ships, while Frau proclaims that there's no hope left even if he finds a certain soul.Kapitel 96 While Teito is watching this happen, he notices Verloren's hand trying to grab Frau, and immediately tries to convince Frau that there's hope left. Teito tells Frau that he will become a bishop and that he'll protect many things, and tells Frau that he should live due to the feelings Guido entrusted to him.Kapitel 96 Teito pleads with Frau not to let his life end, asking him if Frau won't let it end for himself if he'll keep himself alive for Teito's sake. Just as Verloren's hand is about to grab Frau, an explosion occurs. Teito then finds himself standing beside the Frau he's used to.Kapitel 96 Frau tells Teito that the Aegis was supposedly decommissioned after the Raggs war, and that the sky pirates were subject to subjugation throughout Barsburg's empire. However, Frau reveals that the subjugation of the sky pirates is actually a lie and that the Aegis, rather than being decommissioned, is still flying somewhere. Frau reveals that he couldn't believe that Guido was dead and confesses that he always believed Guido was alive somewhere. Frau also reveals that he had Verloren's scythe swallow it in an effort to preserve Guido's legacy and the memory of his hero, Guido.Kapitel 96 Frau then confesses to Teito he doesn't have any memory of when the scythe took him over ten years ago. Teito tells Frau that Guido was Zehel before him and that after Frau was overtaken by the scythe, he came to attack Teito to try and get Pandora's box. Teito reveals that Frau actually died ten years ago on the Aegis, having lost his physical body in the explosion. However, Guido, who was ready to ascend to heaven, noticed Frau's plight and came to stop him. Teito says that Guido gave Frau Zehel's power so he could control the scythe, and reveals that Frau has been kept alive by Guido for the past ten years because of it.Kapitel 96 Teito changes the subject, wanting to know how the Aegis managed to get in Verloren's scythe, causing Frau to reply that the scythe has a bottomless appetite. Frau bids farewell to the ruined Aegis, coming to terms with Guido's death and letting the Aegis dissolve to nothing.Kapitel 96 Frau then scolds Teito for coming to save him after he was willing to give his life to let Teito escape Verloren, however Teito refuses to let Frau become Verloren. Frau tries to convince Teito there's no other way, only for Teito to tell Frau that there is, asking for Frau to have faith in him.Kapitel 96 Teito then requests that Frau fight Verloren together with him, and Frau accepts, calling himself a "stubborn stud."Kapitel 96 'Removing the Scythe' In the present, in Verloren's core, Teito finally manages to remove the scythe from the throne.Kapitel 96 'Hyuuga's Recovery' Outside of Verloren's core, Hyuuga wakes up inside a regeneration tank. He muses on how Labrador planned to save him from the moment he gave Hyuuga the seed that would eat Landkarte's darkness, and observes that the plant also got rid of the "bug" that had infected Hyuuga. Ayanami reveals to Hyuuga that his only value is his luck. Hyuuga teases Konatsu, and although Konatsu becomes annoyed, he quickly asks that Hyuuga not worry about him and focus on healing his body, to which Hyuuga responds by patting Konatsu's head. Ayanami muses that Profe absorbed Hyuuga's darkness and converted it into life energy so that Hyuuga would survive. Hyuuga laments that he probably lost his powers as a Warsfeil as a result, and asks Ayanami if he was sad while Hyuuga was being killed. Ayanami admits he wasn't concerned, and asks Hyuuga if he objects to the sentiment. Hyuuga says he doesn't, and admits that he's actually relieved. 'Verloren's Revival' Ayanami is approaching Verloren's headless body, and Hyuuga congratulates Ayanami on finally managing to regain his/Verloren's body. 'Aftermath''' Ayanami fights with Teito in Verloren's core and is cut by Verloren's scythe. Due to the fact that reapers die if they are cut by their own scythes, Ayanami dies and Verloren's soul is pardoned by the Chief of Heaven. Teito, Frau, Vertrag and Relikt all manage to escape Verloren's core and Teito goes to Seele to save Frau from the scythe. Teito is then reincarnated and the Ghosts lose their powers and become ordinary humans, with the sole exception of Frau, who becomes Verloren's successor. Casualties *Kal (ascended to heaven)Kapitel 94 *Landkarte (ascended to heaven)Kapitel 94 *Magdalen (ascended to heaven)Kapitel 96 *Guido (ascended to heaven)Kapitel 96 *Frau (reincarnated as Zehel)Kapitel 96 *Eve (Eve's death; and becoming 'Invisible Love')kapitel 97kapitel 98 *Ayanami (ascended to heaven)Kapitel 98 References Category:Events Category:Battle Category:Popular articles